


Start The Game

by Jen425



Series: Greater Transgressions [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Artoo takes over the holonet for a moment, Eventual Fix-It, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Anakin plans. And puts it into effect.





	Start The Game

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I’m not too much of a predictable writer.

“[This would be easier for you with two working hands,]” Artoo points out, unhelpfully.

 

Anakin sighs, giving up on and throwing his tool across the room.

 

“I know,” he says. “But I still can’t trust myself. I just… I feel so useless. I don’t… I don’t  _ want _ to be helpless.”

 

“[I know,]” Artoo says, “[But I do not know how to help you on a reckless but brilliant plan if you don’t have one.]”

 

What?

 

“What are you talking about?” Anakin asks. “What exactly are you expecting me to do?”

 

Artoo whirls his head in annoyance.

 

“[To destroy the Jedi Order, of course,]” he beeps. “[It is you. It is inevitable. You no longer have any reason to let them continually pull off bullshit.]”

 

Anakin sighs, pulling into himself.

 

“I do want to, I want to help everyone,” he says. “But… I can’t face them after what happened.”

 

“[So you are actually not planning anything?]”

 

Anakin just laughs, sadly.

 

“Not yet,” he says, but… oh… “Well, it’s not quite put together, yet. I can’t look my men in the eye, unless I… I’ll need time to think.”

 

“[And I am ready to help.]”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“Good,” he says. “I’ll need it.”

  
  
  


Anakin doesn’t say anything before he makes his move. At least, not to his family.

 

Of all people, he goes to Plo. Because Plo is the closest thing there is to a leader of the rescued Jedi, so Anakin thinks it’s only fair for him to ask the man before he makes this move.

 

It will, theoretically, put the other rescued Jedi at risk, as well.

 

“…Your plan is not without merit,” Plo says. “However, I do think the Jedi might respond better to  _ me _ .”

 

Anakin smiles.

 

“Of course, Master Plo,” he says. “In truth, I was hoping for that.”

 

Plo just shakes his head.

 

“Not Master, not from you…” he says, trailing off. “After all, we share a daughter, and…”

 

Anakin smiles, sadly.

 

“Neither of us had a choice, Plo,” he says. “It’s in the past.”

 

(It’s not, not really, but… Anakin doesn’t blame Plo. If anything, he blames himself. All of this… it’s because of him.)

  
  
  


“So you want me to just… take these to the Temple central computer?” Kelna asks, waving the small datachips in her hand. Anakin nods.

 

“Yes, I do,” he says. “And then I want you to go home and stay there. These chips will connect to the Senate’s computer, so Artoo can get to work.”

 

Kelna looks her friend up and down.

 

“What exactly are you planning?”

 

Anakin smirks. That bright and clear grin of mischief and enemies about to be destroyed.

 

“You’ll see.”

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is the Hero With No Fear, and, when you see and hear him on a screen, you look up.

 

He looks different. His robes are different and darker, his hair is shorter. But there’s a familiar look of certainty from all of the propaganda.

 

“People of the Galaxy,” his voice rings out. “This war needs to end.”

  
  
  


Anakin Skywalker is missing, a threat to the Order. Most likely, he’s with Amidala, either on Naboo or, more likely considering Skywalker’s character, still on Coruscant.

 

But they can’t exactly just search her apartment.

 

Anakin Skywalker is missing.

 

Until now.

 

It had been an abnormal Council session already, about to welcome Depa back among them.

 

And that’s when the holo lights to reveal Anakin.

 

“Hello, my former Masters,” says Anakin Skywalker, eyes glinting with anger and fear and an odd sort of happiness. “I stood by and let you hurt my people and your own for  _ far _ too long.”

  
  
  


The Senate is in session, some minor bill or other that Padme doesn’t particularly have an opinion on. She wishes she were home, right now. What she does is incredibly important, but, at the same time…

 

She constantly worries about her Ani. He’s getting better, but he still prefers sleeping away from them, and he still seems to have a nightmare every night. It’s only been a month since he’d been rescued, but… it hurts.

 

But then, suddenly, she has a whole new reason to worry.

 

Without warning, the holo lights up. It’s Anakin.

 

“Senators,” he says. “I need to talk to you about the Jedi, the clones, and this war.”

  
  
  


The final piece is the hardest to pull off. Across the Galaxy, the clones and their Jedi watch.

 

“Jedi and Vod’e,” says the familiar and trusted voice of Plo Koon. “I have news to tell you. For those still on the Council have done something unforgivable, and I hope to free you all.”

 

 

(A girl named Akemi is the only one to notice a holo activating.)

  
  
  


The Galaxy changes forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
